This invention deals generally with funnels; more specifically it relates to funnels intended for use with liquids used in engine compartments, such as in transportation vehicles. Examples of such liquids are crankcase oil, transmission fluid, anti-freeze or other coolant fluids, brake fluid, and power steering fluid. The invention is a funnel storage system comprising a funnel, funnel support means, drip catcher, dust cover, which cover may have a piercing tool, and a support means incorporated in the funnel receiving chamber to help position a liquid container for containerized liquids used with the funnel.
Because of the growing complexity of engine compartments, especially those in transport vehicles, wherein space is often at a premium, it is often necessary to use long-stemmed funnels to add the necessary lubricants and other fluids to the various parts of the engine and the accessories powered thereby. A number of such funnels have been described in the patent literature and elsewhere.
The conscientious mechanic is careful to avoid cross-contamination of the various liquids, either by carefully cleaning the funnel he uses, or by using a variety of funnels, each intended for use with a single liquid or type of fluid. In following the latter course of action, the prudent mechanic will want to store his various funnels in a way that will prevent both their contamination by dust and dirt and their contaminating the workplace with drips and puddles. Such drips and puddles, in addition to being potential safety hazards for the mechanic, can present alluring toxic drinks for pets who may frequent the garage.
For these reasons, such a conscientious mechanic would find useful a collection of funnels, each of which can be stored without becoming contaminated with other liquids or dust or dirt. The funnel would have means to prevent drips, dribbles, and puddles from contaminating the floor as the funnel is stored and as it is being put into its storage location. Also, to prevent excess liquid from wetting the outside of its container when it is inverted in the receptacle portion of the funnel, thereby creating another drip or dribble source, a stop should be provided in said receptacle portion to keep the inverted can from contacting any pool of liquid that might accumulate in the receptacle.
It is therefore the object of this invention to provide such a funnel and to provide such a funnel combined with a storage means, a drip catcher, a dust cover, and a means that provides a stop for the inverted liquid container that may be used therewith.
It is an object of this invention to provide a funnel having a flexible stem that collapses in an axial direction for compact storage of the funnel.
It is an object of this invention to provide a funnel with means for storing it in an upright position with a drip catcher to catch liquid remaining in the funnel after its use and a dust cover to prevent dust and dirt contamination.
It is an object of this invention to provide such a funnel wherein the means allowing for supporting the funnel for storage thereof also provides support for a liquid container inverted in the receptacle of the funnel for draining said liquid into the funnel.